


Bahay-Bahayan

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Nanay ang nais na maging role ng batang si Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay-bahayan, subalit inagaw iyon ng bestfriend niya kaya naging baby nalang siya ng crush nitong si Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Bahay-Bahayan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another fem!soo :)

"Mama alis na po akooo!" Kagaya ng rumaragasang tubig sa ilog kapag may bagyo at katulad ng mabilis na hangin, tumakbo paalis ng bahay nila ang walong taong gulang na si Kyungsoo yakap ang bagong manika na binili pa ng tatay niya sa bayan. 

Pagkalabas ng kanilang bakuran, naglakad nalang ang batang babae patungo sa kabilang compound kung saan naghihintay ang kanyang bestfriend na si Baekhyun para sa kanilang bahay bahayan. 

May extra ngiti ang labi ni Kyungsoo ngayon, nasabi kasi ni Baekhyun na sasali sa laro nila ang dalawang kaedad na kabaranggay na sina Sehun at Jongin at lalong excited maglaro si Kyungsoo ngayon sapagkat pinangakuan siya ni Baekhyun na siya ang magiging nanay sa bahay bahayan. 

Subalit, pagkadating ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng tree house ni Baekhyun, hinila siya ng bestfriend sa gilid at binulungan nito si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, may sasabihin sana ako sayo.."

"Ano yun Baek?" 

"Ah diba lagi akong tinutukso ni Chanyeol na may crush na?" Tumango naman si Kyungsoo. "Eh nakita ng unggoy na yun yung naglalaro ako ng flames na turo ni Kuya Jongdae sakin, eh nakasulat doon ang pangalan ng crush ko kaya nahuli niya ako!" Wala lang kay Kyungsoo iyon, sa edad nila normal lang ang magkaroon ng crush. 

Crush is paghanga.

"Oo tapos? Siya ba yung crush mo?" Inosenteng tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling si Baekhyun at hinila si Kyungsoo upang kumportableng bumulong.

"Kyungsoo pwede ba ako ang nanay ngayon?" Kokontra pa sana si Kyungsoo dahil excited itong maging nanay sa bahay bahayan nila. "Crush ko kasi si Jongin at inaya ko siyang maglaro, nangako akong maging tatay siya. Pwede ba yun?"

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot, nagulat sa pabor na hinihingi ng bestfriend nito. Bukod kasi na excited siyang maging nanay ay tila nalungkot din ito ng malaman na crush ng bestfriend niya ang kanyang crush.

Crush nito si Jongin. Sino ba namang hindi dahil halos lahat ng pwedeng hangaan ay meron nito ang sampung taong gulang na bata.

Matangkad, maganda at tila nakakasilaw ang ngiti, magaling sumayaw, mabait at palaging nakatawa ang batang lalaki.

At lalong naging crush ni Kyungsoo ang nakakatanda ng ishare nito ang payong niya kay Kyungsoo ng isang araw ay umulan at walang dalang payong si Kyungsoo.

Noong araw na yun, maulan man subalit masayang naglakad pauwi ang dalawang bata, nagkukwentuhan ng bagay bagay na labis nilang ikinatuwa.

"Kyungsoo sige na ha?" Ang namimilit na boses ni Baekhyun ang nagbalik kay Kyungsoo sa realidad.

At bilang mabait at mapagbigay na kaibigan, masakit man sa damdamin ay umo-o na lamang si Kyungsoo.

Naglalaro sa tabi si Kyungsoo, nagsusuklay ng buhok ng kanyang manika habang tila sinisilaban ang pwet ni Baekhyun habang naghihintay sa pagdating ng dalawang kaibigan. 

Hindi nagtagal, dumating na nga ang hinihintay sa kanilang tree house. Excited na binati ni Baekhyun ang mga lalaki pero mas tumaas ang boses niya habang kausap si Jongin.

Binriefing ni Baekhyun ang mga kalaro, inexplain niya na si Jongin ang magiging tatay at upang hindi kumontra si Sehun, pinuri puri ito ni Baekhyun at sinabing 'baby face ikaw kuya Sehun kaya dapat baby ka lang!' Nagpauto naman ang batang lalaki at kinalaunan pumayag naman. 

"Akala ko si Kyungsoo ang nanay ngayon?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Jongin kay Baekhyun. 

"Sabi ni Kyungsoo kasi ayaw niyang maging nanay. Diba Soo?" Tumingin si Baekhyun sa bestfriend at alam ni Kyungsoo na may tendency na mag sinuplada ang bestfriend kapag hindi nakukuha ang gusto. At ayaw naman niyang mag away silang dalawa. 

"Oo, gusto ko baby lang ako." Tugon ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang pilit na ngiti. 

Ngumiti lang naman si Jongin at ginulo ang itim at maiksing buhok ni Kyungsoo. 

"Okay. Pwede namang baby kita.."

  
Nagsimula na sa paglalaro ang apat, nasa lapag sila, nakaupo sa banig habang nagbe-breakfast kunu ng dalang chichirya at nilagang mais ni Baekhyun.

Hindi naman naging subtle si Baekhyun sa pagkakaroon ng crush kay Jongin, minamatahan na nga sila ni Sehun habang pilit nitong sinusubuan si Jongin ng pang ilang beses na. 

Tahimik lang din na nanonood si Kyungsoo, kinakain ang paboritong patata niya. 

"Hay naku ang aking bunsong kapatid parang bata kung kumain, daming dumi." Sabi ni Sehun at kinuha ang extra pamunas upang linisin ang crumbs ng chichirya sa labi ng kapatid niya kunu. 

Napatingin ang mag asawa daw sa ginawa ni Sehun at ngumiti si Baekhyun. 

"Next time kayo naman ang mag asawa kuya Sehun ni Kyungsoo!" Suwestiyon ni Baekhyun.

"Gusto mo bang maging asawa ako Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Sehun, malambing ang boses niya at tila baby pa si Kyungsoo habang kinakausap.

Napatingin saglit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nagtama ng ilang segundo ang kanilang mga paningin. Si Jongin ang unang umiwas upang subuan ng chichirya si Baekhyun na labis na natuwa at niyakap ang braso ng crush slash currently pretend husband nito.

"Opo kuya! Next time tayo naman po ang mag asawa!" Masayang sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

Humalakhak lamang ang lalaki at si Baekhyun ang itong tinutukso ang dalawa. Akala niya kilala na nito completely ang bestfriend, akala ay crush ni Kyungsoo si Sehun. 

Pagkatapos nilang mag breakfast daw, si Kyungsoo ang nag ayos ng pinagkainan nila. Akmang tutulungan pa sana ito ni Jongin ng hilahin ni Baekhyun ang asawa upang sa ibaba sila ay mag laba. 

Umayaw pa si Jongin subalit mapilit si Baekhyun kaya at the end wala siyang nagawa kung hindi sumunod kay Baekhyun. 

Isang oras ang lumipas, lalabas daw si Baekhyun kasama ang anak na si Sehun upang mamili daw ng pagkain sa palengke. Tinawag kasi si Baekhyun ng parents upang magmeryenda kaya dinala niya si Sehun para may mag buhat ng mga pagkain. 

Wise din si Baekhyun, ayaw mapagod si Jongin kaya si Sehun ang inalila. 

Naiwan naman ang dalawang bata sa itaas ng tree house, nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa gilid at tinitirintas ang buhok ng manika niya ng umusog si Jongin sa kanya. 

"Ang cute naman ng manika mo. Mahilig ka ba dito?"

Isang tango ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa nakakatanda bago ito nagsalita. 

"Summer, ito si lolo Jongin mo, tatay, ito si Summer, baby ko to, apo mo po." Sabi ni Kyungsoo at humagikhik, ang taba ng pisngi, kasing pula ng kanyang hugis pusong labi.

"Ang cute ng pangalan niya kagaya ng puppy ni ate!" 

"Hala talaga may puppy kayo? Gusto ko nun kaso si mama ko a-a-a.." 

"Allergic?" 

"Opo! Allergic si Mama kaya bawal kami may pet!" Ngumuso ang batang babae at hindi lumagpas sa paningin ni Jongin iyon. 

"Gusto mo ba next time dalhin ko dito? Para may kalaro ka? Para friends kayo?"

Lalong humaba lamang ang nguso ni Kyungsoo, tila hindi na comfort ng suggestion ni Jongin. 

"Gusto ko din talaga pero si Baekhyun takot sa puppy yun kasi kinagat siya dati." Explain ni Kyungsoo. 

"Edi sumama ka sa bahay, doon tayo magbahay bahayan, para ikaw ang nanay-" 

"Talaga magiging nanay ako doon?" Unti unting nawala ang lungkot kay Kyungsoo, masaya siya sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Lalo siyang nagka crush. 

"Oo naman, tapos ako-" 

"Asawa ko! Nandito na ang reyna moooo!" Nasira ang moment ng dalawa ng biglaang sumigaw si Baekhyun.

Nakaramdam na si Baekhyun ng antok ilang oras ang makalipas kaya nag suggest na matulog na sila. 

Tatabi pa sana ito kay Jongin ng magsalita si Sehun.

"Ako na tatabi kay Jongin, tapos kayo nalang ni Kyungsoo. Kami yung anak kami ang dapat sa gitna." Ani nito. 

Kumontra si Baekhyun obviously subalit umagree si Jongin kay Sehun kaya hindi na nakipag debate pa si Baekhyun. 

Sila ni Jongin ang nasa magkabilang gilid habang nasa gitna ang kanilang mga anak.

Nakahiga ang apat, nakatingin si Jongin sa kawayan na kisame at hindi ito makatulog kagaya ng tatlong kalaro na ngayon ay tahimik na natutulog. Nasanay na itong hindi natutulog maghapon at naglalaro nalang, minsan nag ge-game boy or nanonood ng Hunter X Hunter, minsan nakikipaglaro sa mga alaga nilang aso sa bahay. 

"Ugh.." Naiinis na umungol si Jongin ng bigla siyang yakapin ng mantika kung matulog na bestfriend. Napaupo nalang si Jongin at ang braso ni Sehun nanatili sa kanyang lap. 

Napatingin siya sa kinahihigaan ni Kyungsoo, nakaharap ito sa direksyon nila ni Sehun, yakap si Summer at mukhang maganda ang tulog.

Napangiti pa si Jongin ng makita ang batang babae na naka thumbsuck pa. Malaki na pero ang cute parin talaga. 

Tumayo si Jongin at maingat na lumipat sa pwesto ni Sehun, nahiga siya on his side at nakatitig lamang sa natutulog na mala anghel na mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Ang ganda. Ang ganda. Paulit ulit na sigaw ng utak niya. 

  
Pagkatapos ng bahay bahayan na yun, nagbago ang kinagawian ng dalawang paslit. 

Sa halip na maglaro sa tree house ni Baekhyun tuwing sabado, si Kyungsoo ay nasa bahay na nila Jongin hinahatid ng tatay niya. 

Ipinag paalam siya ni Jongin sa parents niya na doon sa kanilang bahay maglaro. 

Nung una ayaw pumayag ng mag asawa subalit sa pamimilit at pagpapa cute ni Kyungsoo sa parents ay bumigay din ang mag-asawa. 

Tuwing Sabado, si Kyungsoo ang pinakamasayang Nanay ng dalawang Summer at si Jongin naman ang tatahimik na asawa niya. 

Masaya ang dalawang bata sa naging takbo ng buhay nila. Isa, dalawa, tatlo ng taong, naging pasikretong magkaibigan ang dalawa _(hindi nila sinabi kay Baekhyun obviously)._

Subalit lahat ng tuwa may kapalit. 

Hanggang naging twelve years old si Kyungsoo at kinakailangan nilang mag migrate sa Australia. Masyadong mabilisan ang pangyayari. Umalis siya, nagpaalam sa mga kaibigan maliban kay Jongin na nagbakasyon sa Maynila noon. 

Doon mabilis na natapos ang pagiging playmates nila, ang pagkakaibigan nila Kyungsoo at Jongin.

  
11 Years Later. 

  
Isang linggo na nagbabakasyon si Kyungsoo sa Pilipinas, sa probinsya nila. Kasalungat ng iniisip niyang makikita niya doon ang tropa, ni isa sa kanila ay wala. 

Nasa Maynila ang lahat, may kanya kanyang buhay na tinatahak. Artista na daw si Chanyeol, kasama niya sina Sehun at Jongin pagkatapos nilang manalo sa PBB, Probinsyano Edition. 

Si Baekhyun naman ay isang professional nurse na at nagta trabaho sa isang malaki at kilalang hospital sa Taguig.

Nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya, nakatingin sa lumang manika na nakalimutang dalhin nung umalis siya.

Isang notification ang pumukaw kay Kyungsoo, kinuha ang cellphone at napangiti sa nabasa. 

_'heard your back, ano plano? Hindi pa kita nagiging asawa Kyungsoo.'_

Napahalakhak si Kyungsoo sa mensahe ni Sehun. Sa lahat ng tropa, si Sehun lang ang may communication kay Kyungsoo pagkatapos nilang accidentally magkita sa Australia ng may schedule doon ang artista ay nagpalitan agad ng numero ang dalawa. Tinukso pa ni Sehun ang dalaga sa pagiging sns allergic nito after malaman na walang sns account ang dalaga. 

Agad na tinipa ni Kyungsoo ang numero at tinawagan ang kaibigan. 

"Oi." 

"Bakit?"

"Gago, nasa bansa ka na pala di ka manlang nagpaparamdam diyan. Lumuwas ka bukas, sunduin kita sa terminal.."

"Hala. Ano ba meron? Baka sa ganda kong to ibubugaw mo ko ha." 

Natawa si Sehun sa biro ng kaibigan.

"I got this big project kaya papa inom ako. Tsaka miss ka na ni Baekhyun. Baka gagawin kang Maid of Honor sa kasal." 

It's a lie kung sasabihin ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya naging interesado sa buhay ng mga kaibigan. She was interested and curious about sa mga buhay ng mga ito kaya she secretly made a dummy account at inistalk ang mga ito. 

Shit move she knows. Pwede naman kasing gumawa ng account and message them para maka catch up sa ganap. 

But what she found on Baekhyun's IG scars her. Nalungkot siya at naisin mang maging masaya para sa buhay ng naging bestfriend ay hindi niya kaya. 

Baekhyun is getting married sa long time boyfriend nitong si Jongin. 

Si Jongin na hanggang ngayon crush padin ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi na pwede. 

At what? Gagawin siyang Maid of Honor? The thought na makitang masaya ang crush niya sa bestfriend already hurts her. Kahit alam niyang simula palang talo na.

"I'll pick you ha? Wag ka humindi! Pambawi nalang sa pag alis mo at hindi ka padin nagpapa asawa sakin." That statement somehow made Kyungsoo smile. 

Napangiti siya at nawalan ng puso para i turn down ang imbitasyon ni Sehun.

  
Naiinip ang tropa habang naghihintay sa star ng gabi. Nagluluto si Baekhyun comfortably sa kusina ni Sehun habang sina Chanyeol, Jongin at Jongdae ay naglalaro ng tong its sa salas ng unit. 

"Tagal naman ni bro asan na ba yun? Jongin chat mo nga yung gago. Nagugutom na ako kamo.." Reklamo ni Jongdae. 

Tinext naman agad ni Jongin ang bestfriend kagaya ng request ng kuya Jongdae nila at ilang saglit pa napagroan sa nakuhang reply. 

"Ano sabi?" Usisa ni Chanyeol. 

"Nasa parking lot na daw kasama ang kanyang the asawang that got away." 

"Asawa? San pupulot ng asawa yan. Baka aswang." Tumawa ang grupo sa naging biro ni Baekhyun. Inilapag niya sa mesa ang freshly baked cookies at umusog sa kandungan ng jowa. 

Shortly, bumukas ang pintuan at sabay na napalingon ang apat upang salubungi ng pang-aasar at panunukso si Sehun. 

"Hoy anong-" Naputol ang sasabihin ni Jongdae ng imbes na isang Sehun Oh ang pumasok sa bahay ay isang magandang dilag na naka sundress at jean jacket ang pumasok. "K-kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?!" Hindi makapaniwalang sambit ni Baekhyun ng makita ang dating bestfriend.

Nahihiya pa si Kyungsoo at malapad na ngumiti sa grupo, labas ang hugis pusong mga labi niyang kumikinang ng cherry flavoured lip gloss niya. 

At doon na tuluyang kumabog ang puso ni Jongin, malakas, mabilis na kumarera ang muscle niya ng masilayan ang hugis pusong labi na labing isang taon niyang hindi nasisilayan.

Si Kyungsoo nga iyon, ang paslit na lumaki bilang isang magandang dilag na ilang taong bumabagabag sa kanyang puso't isipan.

Tila nakakita ng anghel, natutulala si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang mga kaibigan nilang yakap si Kyungsoo. 

Nagkakamustahan, si Baekhyun ay umiiyak na sa labis na tuwa ng muling pagkikita. 

Hindi nabigyan ng pagkakataon si Jongin na kumustahin si Kyungsoo, si Baekhyun ay tila linta na ayaw kumawala sa kanyang bestfriend. 

Kahit sa dinner, si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ay may sariling mundo. Ni isang hello or isang tingin, hindi padin nagku krus ang mga mata nilang dalawa. 

"Ikaw ang maid of honor ko madam ha! Hindi ka pa naman babalik ng Australia diba?"

"Sige ba." Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo, hindi makapagsalita dahil sa kumukurot na sakit sa puso. 

"Good good!"

Nagpatuloy ang kwentuhan, si Kyungsoo ang naging star ng hapag at hindi nagrereklamo ang original na bida ng gabi na si Sehun. Na foresee na nito ang magiging mainit na pagtanggap ng grupo kay Kyungsoo. 

"Asawa mo?" Pabulong na tanong ni Jongin kay Sehun habang naghuhugas ng kamay. 

"Biro lang yun. Lam ko namang hindi ko magiging asawa yang si Kyungsoo, inunahan mo na ako eh.." Natawa si Sehun ng makita ang pamumula ni Jongin. Ilang beses na nilang napag usapan ang tungkol kay Kyungsoo, precisely ang feelings ni Jongin para dito. "Ayusin mo, magpakalalaki ka. Sana kung gaano ka katapang sa stage ganoon din ang utak mo pagdating sa kanya."

Maya maya pa bumalik ang dalawang lalaki sa salas kung saan nanonood ang apat ng Thai horror sa Netflix. 

Si Kyungsoo nakatingin sa nagme-make out na Chanyeol at Baekhyun at ang amused look nito ay nag cause ng ngiti aa labi ni Jongin. 

"Hi." Ngiti ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ng pumwesto ito sa pagitan ng dalaga at naghahalikang mag jowa. 

Sa TV idiniretso ni Jongin ang tingin, cute man ang pag blush ni Kyungsoo subalit ayaw niyang i misinterpret na siya ang dahilan ng pamumula niya.

"Hi." Sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa isang nahihiyang tono. 

Hindi sumagot si Jongin at nagfocus na sa panonood kahit alam niyang wala na siyang naiintindihan sa palabas. 

Tahimik ang tropa at nasisira lang ng paminsan minsang pag tili ni Jongdae or ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumingin si Jongin sa dalaga at nagtatago na ito sa likod ng unan. Pasimpleng umusog si Jongin at naramdaman ang pag lean ni Kyungsoo ng ulo niya sa balikat ng lalaki. 

Nangangalay man, hinayaan lang ni Jongin ang posisyon niya as long as nawawala ang takot ni Kyungsoo sa palabas.

  
Pagkatapos ng pelikula, umuwi na ang magjowang Chanyeol at Baekhyun, nakailang yakap at halik pa si Baekhyun sa bestfriend bago ito tuluyang humiwalay at nagpaalam umuwi. 

Si Jongdae nagstay para makipag inuman pa kay Sehun, ganoon din si Jongin na may isa pa palang balak. 

Naka tatlong shot lang si Jongin at lumipat na sa kwarto kung saan sila natutulog palagi. Nandoon si Kyungsoo, nakahiga pero gising na gising padin ang diwa, nagcecellphone ito, nanonood ng random videos. 

"Hi.."

Napag usapan ng doon na matutulog ang apat sa kwarto ni Sehun sapagkat ang maliit na kwarto ay ginawang walk in closet ng artista. 

"Tapos na ba kayong uminom?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at sinet aside ang cellphone. 

"Ah, sila pa nag iinuman sa labas. Hindi din ako mahilig sa alak kaya sumibat ako." Explain ni Jongin. "Okay lang ba kung dito din ako mahiga? Yun kung okay lang sayo.. I mean if comfortable ka parin sakin." Tumango si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya ang lalaki ay nahiga na din sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, sa pagitan nila ay may unan at respeto na din sa boundaries ng dalaga.

Kinain ng katahimikan ang dalawa, si Kyungsoo nakatingin sa kisame kagaya ni Jongin. Parehas hindi makatulog sa kadahilanang nasa iisang kama lang sila nakahiga. 

Madami mang katanungan ang nasa utak nila, kinulang naman sa lakas ng loob at ni isa ay walang nagtanong.

Hinayaan ang katahimikan, hinayaan ang puso at utak na iproseso ang masyadong mabilis na muling pagkikita. Na lahat ng ito ngayon ay hindi panaginip, hindi bunga ng imahinasyon at pangungulila, na tunay silang magkatabi sa iisang kama. 

"Hindi ka makatulog?" Bulong ni Jongin sa madilim na kwarto. 

"Hindi. Baka namamahay lang." Sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Napaupo si Jongin sa kama at sa gitna ng dilim ay hinanap ang malaking pares ng mata ni Kyungsoo. 

"Gusto mo ba mag drive muna sa labas? I mean roadtrip ganun." Nahihiyang tanong ni Jongin, kumakamot pa ng ulo at kinakabahan baka ireject ni Kyungsoo ang imbitasyon. 

"Hindi ka ba lasing? Di ka ba inaantok?" 

"Hmmm. Naka tatlong shot lang tsaka hindi na ko makatulog sa lagay na to." _lalo pa at katabi kita, Kyungsoo._ Nais niyang idagdag. 

Naupo din si Kyungsoo at natahimik ng ilang sandali upang mag isip. 

"P-pwede naman."

Bumangon ang dalawa at magkasunod na lumabas ng kwarto. Nag iinuman padin ang dalawa sa kusina ni Sehun. 

Si Jongin ang nagpaalam, nakipagpalit pa ng kotse kay Jongdae para hindi makahalata ang mga maaring nagbabantay at nakabuntot na paparazzi sa kanya.

Suot ang jacket ni Jongin ay naupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng lalaki sa front seat. 

Nagmaneho na palayo si Jongin, hindi mabilis, hindi mabagal, sakto lang ang bilis para sa kanilang seguridad.

Sa simula ay nagkakahiyaan pa, pero pagkatapos umutot ng malakas ni Jongin, ay doon na unti unting nag open up si Kyungsoo. 

Nagkapalitan ng tanong, buong tapat naman nilang sinagot ang mga iyon hanggang sa tuluyang naging comfortable na sa kahit anong topic ang dalawa. 

Nagkamustahan, nagkabiruan at nagtawanan ang dalawa sa loob ng kotse habang nagmamaneho patungo sa kung saan si Jongin. 

"Ay, di mo sinabi ihahatid mo na pala ako pauwi?" Biro ni Kyungsoo ng lumiko si Jongin sa pamilyar na compound nila makalipas ang mahigit tatlong oras na drive.. 

"Hehe. Hindi ah. Basta.."

Imbes na dumiretso si Jongin sa bahay nila Kyungsoo, lumiko muli ito patungo sa kanila ni Baekhyun. 

"Lam mo ba, akala ko sayo ikakasal si Baek.." Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ha? Bakit naman. Hahahhaha!" Tinawanan lang tuloy ni Jongin hanggang sa tuluyan itong nag pull over sa tapat ng dati nilang tree house. 

"Wala. Crush ka kasi ni Baekhyun noon at tsaka nakikita ko sa mga post niya lagi kang nandoon."

"Ba yan, syempre, ginawa nila akong pantapal ni Chanyeol sa relasyon nila." Bumaba si Jongin at pinagbuksan si Kyungsoo sa kotse.

Nakatayo sila sa tapat ng tree house na walang pinagbago at halatang inaalagaan. 

Ang tree house kung saan saksi sa maraming childhood memory nila Kyungsoo at ng mga kaibigan nila. 

Habang nakatayo, biglang bumukas ang ilaw sa labas ng bahay nila Baekhyun at lumabas ang tatay ng tropa nila. 

Nag usap pa sila saglit ni Jongin bago ito pumasok ng bahay nila upang matulog. 

"Gusto mo umakyat?" Kinuha ni Jongin a ng palad ni Kyungsoo at nahihiyang hinawakan at mariing hinila si Kyungsoo paakyat ng tree house. 

Inilawan niya si Kyungsoo para makita ang tinatapakan. Ng makaakyat si Kyungsoo, sumunod naman si Jongin. 

Nakatayo lang si Kyungsoo sa bungad habang iniiscan ang loob ng tree house. 

Madilim at walang laman, malinis naman at halatang tinatambayan pa. 

Jongin smiles at umupo sa sulok kung saan sila ni Kyungsoo laging nakaupo noong sila ay musmos pa lamang. 

He pats the space sa tabi niya at naupo naman si Kyungsoo doon. 

Yakap ni Kyungsoo ang mga tuhod sa dibdib, giniginaw dahil malakas ang ihip ng hangin at madaming malalaking puno ang sa paligid. 

"Naalala mo noong una tayong naglaro dito? Tatay mo pa ako noon eh.." Panimula ni Jongin, natawa pa ito. 

"Oo."

"Ayaw ko dapat makipaglaro kay Baekhyun noon. Papano, malaki na ako tapos makikipag bahay bahayan pa. Biniro pa ako ni Sehun na bakla kasi pambabae lang daw yun." 

"Hala. Napilitan ka pala? Sorry naman kung pinilit ka ni Baekhyun dati kahit ayaw mo.." 

"Pero umoo ako kasi sabi ni Baekhyun ikaw ang magiging nanay. Pumayag ako noon Kyungsoo, basta ako yung tatay."

"Ha?" Walang maintindihan si Kyungsoo, o maaari ayaw niyang masyadong isipin ang sinasabi ni Jongin at baka mali ang pagkakaintindi niya. 

"Hmmmm. Cute mo kasi noong maliit ka pa, pero magaling ka kumanta at sumayaw, ang ganda mo. Tapos lagi mo kong nginingitian kaya crush kita noon." 

"Noon lang?" Iyon ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo pero huli na ng marealize niyang malakas niya itong sinambit.

Napatawa pa si Jongin.

"Crush naman kita ngayon.. Hindi naman nawala. Kahit hindi ka nagpaalam sakin." 

Sumisirko ang puso ni Kyungsoo pati ang mga paru paro sa tiyan niya at hindi niya alam kong paano niya nagagawang maging kalma sa lagay na iyon.

"Uy wala ka noon eh kaya di ako nakapag paalam ng maayos.." Reklamo ni Kyungsoo, nireredeem ang sarili. 

"Point taken." Muli silang binalot ng katahimikan.

At ng umihip ang malakas na hangin ay nanginig si Kyungsoo. Ang suot na hoodie, hinubad ni Jongin at ipinatong sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. 

"Kyungsoo," Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ng hindi sinasadya at hindi akalain ni Jongin na magkalapit lang pala ang mga mukha nila. "May nobyo ka na ba?" Tanong nito, tama si Sehun, dapat magpakalalaki na dahil malaki na ang oras na nasayang. 

"Wala pa.." 

"Good." Pasikretong ngumiti si Jongin. Good news for him.

"Good?"

"Good. Gusto ko kasing sakin ka lang makipag bahay bahayan eh." 

"Ha?" 

Jongin admits na ang hina niya sa pick up lines. Buong buhay niyang nakitang nilalandi ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pero walang natutunan sa mga cheesy lines. 

"I mean.." Kinuha muli ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, itinaas sa ere at doon napatingin ang dalawa. 

Kinumpara pa ni Jongin yun. Maliit man ang palad mi Kyungsoo pero napaka perfect naman nito tingnan sa mga palad niya. 

"Crush kita- hindi, gusto kita Kyungsoo. Weird diba? Gusto parin kita kahit wala na akong balita sayo. Ewan ko, basta ang alam ko gusto kong akin ka lamang. Kung dati ay nagbabahay bahayan lang tayo ngayon naiimagine kong ikaw parin ang kasama ko sa ilalim ng isang bubong, hindi aso ang inaalagaan at mga anak na natin. Kyungsoo pwede ba akong manligaw sayo?" Diretsong tanong ni Jongin, naka yukom na ang mga palad nila at talagang perfect sila sa isat isa. 

"Jongin.." 

"Kung hindi mo ako gusto paghihirapan ko yun Kyungsoo.. Hindi ka magsisisi." Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo, hindi niya lubos na inakala na gusto din siya ni Jongin. "Hala Kyungsoo, sorry sorry kung masyadong mabilis, kung hindi ka kumportable sakin." Ng bumagsak ang isang butil ng luha galing sa mata ni Kyungsoo, nagpanic si Jongin, takot na baka masira ang pagkakaibigan nila. "Sorry na, kalimutan na natin yung sinabi ko." Ani ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ang mata ni Kyungsoo. 

"H-hindi.. Gusto din kita Jongin." Ibinagsak ni Kyungsoo ang sariling ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. "P-pero sige, ligawan mo muna ako." Doon na napangiti si Jongin. Nawala ang pangamba at niyakap si Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib. 

"Okay Kyungsoo. Gagawin ko kung ano ang gusto mo." Nakangiting si Jongin at niyakap pa si Kyungsoo. Inamoy ang buhok nito. 

Kasabay ng pag ihip ng malamig na hangin ay ang pag init ng kanilang mga damdamin. Ang kwentong nagsimula sa bahay bahayan ay nagtapos sa isang inosenteng pagmamahalan. 

The End. 


End file.
